


Is it the polo shirts?

by killingsteve



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsteve/pseuds/killingsteve
Summary: This is just a little bit of the car ride home after the end of 2x10. Thoughts from Casey’s head.





	Is it the polo shirts?

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a tiny incoherent messy thing. I just wanted to write something Cizzie because I’ve been thinking about their relationship all weekend and couldn’t not write something. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Afterthought! Let me know if there’s something specific you want me to write for these angels.

‘It’s just sometimes, a thing feels like, so right. You know?’

We hold hands the whole drive back home. Our palms are gross and clammy and it’s getting more and more unromantic by the minute. But I would rather crash the car than let go of her hand. I wonder if she’s noticed that I’m driving as slowly as humanly possible so that we can be like this forever. She must know, right? Oh god, I’m such a loser. She’s smirking, I can feel her smirking. Can she read my thoughts? Casey, you’re being an idiot. She can’t read your thoughts, and you’re not a loser. She’s holding your hand too. You’re both losers. 

Our hands are hidden so nobody else can see, so nobody else knows. But we know. God, how did I not know? She was in front of me the whole time, how the hell did I not know? Is this just friendship? Fuck, if I know. Do friends hold hands? Do friends want to kiss each other? Do friends want to have…Oh, fuck. Maybe it’s just a girl-crush? Do I just think she is pretty like I think Camila Mendes is pretty? Or do I have a type? Do I dress like a lesbian? Is it the polo shirts? I just like to be comfortable, and it’s practical for running. Is that a gay thing? Do gay girls like sports? Am I hyperventilating? Is oxygen getting to my brain? If I pass out I’ll crash the car and we’ll both die. Oh my god, I’m gay and I’m going to die. 

She’s laughing. It doesn’t matter now because whatever thought was in my head is gone. Because she’s laughing for me, at me, maybe not with me. Whatever, it doesn’t matter because I made her laugh. I did that. And it’s the best thing in the world. 

It’s past midnight now, so it’s quiet and there’s nobody else on the road. I take a left and we’re driving past her house and around the block again. She squeezes my hand and sits back in her seat. It won’t be forever but just a little bit longer.


End file.
